


cupids up to something part 1 (cherik)

by orphan_account



Series: i think im in love again (cherik) [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has being going to the school for the talented for quite some time now, but hes only just meeting Erik Lensherr, a truly amazing boy who seems to doubt himself a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cupids up to something part 1 (cherik)

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: think that cupids up to something // this is a mess of cherik meeting and my 2am thoughts rushed into paragraphs, encrypted into what I think Charles feels and/or thinks about.
> 
> so I apologize already.
> 
> warning: extreme sarcasm at times, even in the deepest of moments because I'm a fuckin idiot like that.
> 
> I also yell at one point
> 
> in the narration
> 
> as Charles-ish 
> 
> and break the fourth wall one time but its barley noticeable and sneaky so
> 
> and then again but kinda big w/ wade
> 
> so 
> 
> yeah

Charles sighed as Raven continued on about this new guy, Beast or Hank or whatever, and carried on sketching down the beautiful landscape of his surroundings. She spoke of him like he was his own person, different to everyone else, and he was. Everyone was, humans and muntants, they just really needed to it, and speak of it, because although people like himself and Raven did, didn't mean people who don't get feeling different would. 

He murmured some words about his hard thinking pissing him off and told Raven he was going to have a little walk, to which she offered to come but he denied, insiting he needed his own time. The great thing about her was that she got it and simply leant back against the tree, indelving into her own thoughts.

When Charles met her at such a young age, he didn't reall care about the whole nudity and blue skin thing, but he couldn't help but to prefer her looking as a human. He loved and treated her as a sister but he also didn't want to world to attack him. The truth was, he loved her but he was scared. Why anyone would want to hurt such a sweet person, he didn't know, but he did know that many would, either to defeat his kind or to make everyone else like them, have more than one Kurt Wagner or even four Scott Summers'. 

He inhaled the smell of pine trees mixed with wild garlic and smiled, because none of that mattered in that moment, he should focus on then and not what could, or maybe will happen. A game of basketball was a quite hum of background noise to him as he walked slowly through the pretty area he favoured so much. And apparently so did someone else, so far as to fall asleep on a branch of one of the trees. 

He chuckled to himself, staring up at the by around his age that he didn't recognize, who had a coin loosely in his hand, which rested comfortably on his chest. Who was it? Not really thinking about anything bad happening as a consequence, Charles raised two fingers and lightly touched his forehead, closing his eyes and entering this persons mind. 

He was terrified almost immediately. There was so much loss, so much tragedy he couldn't stand it. Erik Lensherr did not deserve this much negativity, not to the point where even when he fell asleep in such a peaceful environment and seemed so content whilst sleeping, his dreams were filled with distraught and a ton of anger, all direted towards one person. and the coin. The coin wasn't for anything special, it was for horrificly bad things. 

That's when Erik woke up, lost in choppy deep breaths and utter confusion, dropping the coin the floor meters below in the process. He noticed the second it left his hand, not even acknowledging Charles who pin pointed the exact place it fell amongst the Autumn leaves. Erik sighed -almost just annoyed and not at all bothered by losing it- and jumped down, shuffling a few of the leaves around. 

The young telepath was watching, still unnoticed and about to point it out when Erik brought his hand up, focusing hard for a second before the coin levitated from the floor and landed itself back into his palm. Charles grinned and started slow clapping, though he wasn't sure why. Congratulations, you're in a school for mutants and you are one! No way!

The boy looked up and almost fell back again, steading himself in disbelief. He then tapped his head, and pointed at Xavier with the same hand, outraged. 

"You were in my head," He muttered, but still loud enough for Charles to hear, who was stood at least four meters away, smiling like a proud idiot at how, oh look, oure special, I'm special, lets be special buddies! H started freaking out and backing a way slowly, despite how he should probably be chill since he attended a school of FREAKING MUTANTS.

"You have your tricks, I have mine, Im like you, just calm your mind," He spoke softly, leaning against a tall oa tree, miling sweetly at this boy, who clearly was still a little dumbfounded by the whole idea but settled a bit.

"I thought I was alone," He whispered, probably to himself. Charles smiled.

"Youre not alone. Erik... youre not alone,"

-

"So theres an entire school? Of people? Like me? I mean.. us," Erik asked, his mind hazy at the ide of a guy called Logan banding together a school of people with genetically enhanced abilities. Charles found this kind of cute and funny at the same time, deciding not to comment on that part though. 

"Yes. All Logan told you was that it was a school and you came? Hes not that intimidating," He joked, making Erik laugh and shove him lightly, making him grin and push back a little too. They were walking back through the calming woods area, the young telepath insiting to make the other meet everyone and prove it was a school for... special people.

"I wanted to belong somewhere and a friend of mine comes here... hes a mutant too?" They turned a corner and Raven, in human form, sitting next to Hank in his normal form came into view, chatting quietly about politics or some useful/less bullshit. 

"Whats his name?" Charles asked.

Erik smiled, "Alex Summers," 

Charles laughed and smiled brightly, the familiar name making him happy. He nodded as they neared hs sister, who still handing noticed him, and replied. 

"Ah yes, Havok. He and his brother Scott. Both amazing people with great abilities." Erik laughed, imagining what Alex could possibly do, and how the hell he hid it from him for so many years, along with the fact he had a brother, who could, surprisingly, also do some magical inhumane shit. 

"Raven," Charles said as he stopped in front of the tree where Hank and his sister sat, "This is Erik, hes new. I'm going to introduce him to the others, okay?" He hummed, and waved momentarily at Hank who seemed like he felt a bit out of place, but not nearly as much as Erik did to the entire school. The shapeshifter nodded and turned back to her mandatory love intrest, leaving her brother to lead the way through a large but small compared to other wooden doors, and straight into a small corridor, which lead to a common room.

In there was quite a lot of people, Charles exchanging high fives, hand shakes and greeting with a few before stopping at a circular table of eight people. He put his hands down rather loudly, interrupting their private conversations and smiling. 

"Guys this is Erik, Erik this is guys," He gestured to the very different people, some in 'superhero' suits, some in normal clothes, some looking totally normal, others with blue skin. 

"First off meet Wade, or Deadpool, who I'm not sure why I'm friends with," Charles chuckled and pointed to a guy who was one sidingly cuddling another, wearing a red and black suit with katanas strapped to his back. 

"Its because the writer, Alex, a lovely chap, loves me way too much to leave me out, even with tree part cherik fluff thingies!" Erik just stared, wondering if this guy was insane or just really really weird. 

"Then theres Peter, Spiderman, dating Wade or something like that, a really cool guy," Peter waved, prying Wade off him, and waving awkwardly. 

"A-"

"Erik! No way!" Alex stood up from the table, walking around it and tackling Erik into a lung destroying hug, smiling madly at his old friend.

"Youre a mutant," Erik laughed, and Alex simply laughed back, nodding. 

"Alexs brother, Scott, and his boyfriend Kurt,or Cyclops and Nightcrawler," Charles continued, subsiding what seemed like childish jealously, and indtroduced the rest of his friends. 

Scott, who looked scarily like a small Alex, waved kindly, wrapping an arm around a blue boywith a tail and only three fingers on each hand, who then pressed a button on his mechanical watch thingy, somewhat embarassed by his appearance, then shifting into a normal person with dark hair and pale skin.

"Then theres Jubilee, Peter and Ororo or Storm, and the other two are Wondra and Quicksilver or whatever," Charles stated simply, and took one of the (coincidently because I can) two spare chairs at the round table of mutants, if you will. Erik took the other and smiled gratefully.

Maybe the school for mutants wouldn't be so horrible with unitards and spandex, and maybe there were people who understood him. People like Charles.


End file.
